1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a normal and reverse rotating mechanism for a rotating member or the like, and more particularly to an excellent normal and reverse rotating mechanism which is applicable to every normal and reverse rotating mechanism to effect normal and reverse rotations of a rotating member or the like, for example, a rotating member for the reciprocating mechanism of an original carriage or the reciprocating mechanism of an optical system in a copying apparatus or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The normal and reverse rotating mechanism for a rotating member or the like has heretofore been of the type in which a driving motor or the like is directly rotated in normal and reverse directions or of the type in which a drive source is selectively changed over to separate gears for forward movement and backward movement by an electromagnetic clutch or the like. In the former type, the drive source must be directly rotated in normal and reverse directions, and in the latter type, normal and reverse rotations of the drive source itself need not be effected, whereas there is a disadvantage that a complicated and bulky mechanism such as an electromagnetic clutch is involved.